Reunited
Reunited Episode Three, Season Two, of Beauty. Enjoy <3 Reunited “I know this isn’t the most important thing I can ask you, Redstar, but I want to request a special squad.” I shift back and forth on my paws. My mother stands behind me and Flareheart is glaring at me from behind Redstar. Snowflare is waiting outside. The leader of FireClan stretches regally. “Why would you need a special squad?” She sneers, “You aren’t that special.” Flareheart shoots me a triumphant look. I struggle to remain calm. “My friends and I formed a strong bond during the eight moons at the Academy. I just thought that it would make a strong squad like this.” “I assume you want to be squad leader?” Redstar looks uninterested, “I don’t see why I should grant you this.” Whiteflicker walks up to Redstar and whispers something in her ear. I don’t catch any of it and neither does Flareheart. She looks frustrated but doesn’t try to listen in. Redstar perks up slightly and I can see a mad gleam in her eyes. “Thank you, Whiteflicker.” She stands, “Consider your wish granted.” That is unexpected. “Who do you want?” “Snowflare, Brownhare, Lionclaw, Hawkpelt, Appleleaf, and Finchwing.” I rattle off the names. “Toms?” Redstar arches an eyebrow, “I wouldn’t have guessed that such a leader ''like you would befriend toms.” ''Great StarClan, she’s onto something. I shake my head. “I should have clarified. It’s always better to have a variety of strengths in your squad and toms have their uses.” “What, do you need them to protect you?” Flareheart chimes in, “I always knew you were weak.” I glare at her and surprisingly enough, Redstar turns on her daughter. “Please, Flareheart, not now. We’ll talk about your manners later.” Something flashes in Flareheart’s eyes. Redstar turns back to me. “I can see what your point is but as friends?” Flareheart tells me you hang out with them often.” “I thought about this beforehand of course,” I say smoothly, “After all, this is for the Beauty, not for me.” Redstar doesn’t look entirely convinced, but my mother nods along. “Didn’t I tell you about her loyalty?” Whiteflicker purrs, “She’s something, isn’t she?” Redstar murmurs faintly. “Yes, you did tell me about her loyalty. Alright, Amberfrost, I grant you your wish.” She turns to one of the guards standing nearby. “Send for Brownahre, Snowflare, Finchwing, Appleleaf, Hawkpelt, and Lionclaw.” The guard dips his head and is out in an instant. Flareheart huffs slightly in disbelief, but Whiteflicker purrs in delight. “I knew you would qualify as a squad leader! You’ll make me so proud, Amberforst.” I duck away. “Thanks, mom.” “Have dinner with me!” She pleads, “You could invite all your friends over too. I’ll have the maids stock up with prey right now.” I don’t want to seem rebellious to my own mother. “Alright,” I agree, “When my squadmates come, I’ll inform them about the dinner.” “Wonderful!” Whiteflicker beams, sweeping out of the den. Redstar is already talking to another cat. Flareheart is stiffly ignoring me. I begin to groom my fur as I await for my friends to return. ~ “Your Majesty, the requested cats have arrived.” The guard bows and stands to the side as my friends are ushered into the den. Their pelts still look like a mess, as some of them suffered from rather major wounds. Mine have healed in the moon that we’ve left the Academy. They have astonished looks on their face, like they are confused by why they have been summoned. Redstar glances over. “You can leave now, Amberfrost. There’s no need for a ceremony.” Flareheart snickers softly from behind her mother while the guards exchange glances. My friends are staring at me. I feel a rush of anger run through me. Whatever my mother told Redstar to accept me have may have worked, but the prestigious leader of FireClan obviously didn’t accept me for real yet. All squad leader promotions have ceremonies. It is necessary to have the squad recognized. Not only is Redstar dismissing my position, she isn’t fully accepting my squad. I grit my teeth and stalk past her. “Come on,” I mutter, “We have a dinner to catch up to.” Snowflare walks beside me. “I’m guessing it worked?” she asks, “Though you don’t look very happy for a she-cat who just became squad leader without being a warrior in a squad first. Shouldn’t you be proud of yourself?” “There wasn’t a ceremony,” I groan, “Something’s going on.” Brownhare frowns. “No ceremony? What did you say to even convince Redstar to accept you?” He’s probably trying to contemplate the situation. “We’re neophytes out on the field now,” Lionclaw snorts, “Redstar probably didn’t do it because she expects us to fail.” He digs his claws into the dirt. I glance at Lionclaw but I tell Brownhare about how my mother had stepped in and convinced Redstar. “Though she mentioned my loyalty like she knew what we’ve been doing.” Appleleaf wrinkles her nose. “Your mother? Didn’t you say you and Snowflare met her awhile ago?” She looks doubtful, “It seems your mother has a lot of say in the Beauty. She can’t be easily trusted.” “And that’s why we’re going to eat dinner at my den with my mother,” I mutter, “Keep your eyes open and be careful.” ~ Finchwing raises an eyebrow at the den. “Wow, you lived a rich eight moons before you entered the Beauty System.” She peers inside to see the spacious den inside.” “Yeah, it was only rich because I had Brownhare as my best friend.” I try not to blush as I say this. “What’s your life now? Prey dipped in honey?” Applepaw laughs, “Don’t we make your life so much better?” I glare at her, which cracks her up even more. Suddenly I’m glad my request was approved. How could I stand not being with my friends even though we were brought together by the System we will take down? “Amberforst, is that you?” Whiteflicker pokes her head out. “Oh, wonderful! You’re all here.” She beckons us inside. I exchange a look with Brownhare before entering first. To my surprise, it’s not as decorated as I thought it would be. My mother sees my look of shock and waves her tail in dismissal. “Don’t worry too much about it. There’s been a dearth in our supplies lately due to the rebel attacks.” She doesn’t look too worried though. I shrug. We could use the lack of supplies to our advantage. We sit around the pile of prey. Roses and so many beautiful flowers decorate the area. Apparently not even a shortage of prey can keep the Beauty from being “beautiful”. “So, how are you guys?” Whiteflicker purrs, “Are you excited for your first mission? I do remember my first mission. It was that one that bumped me up to be Redstar’s advisor. Perhaps the same will be done for you, Appleleaf.” The red and white she-cat blinked in surprise. “Me?” My mother gives her a perfect smile. “Of course, dear! I’ve heard about your intelligence. You may not have your parents to teach you anything but you sure learned a lot by yourself!” Appleleaf looks a little miffed. The proud she-cat probably didn’t want such private information revealed. “As for you, Brownhare! What a marvelous thing you’ve done. I hear you beat the infamous Shadowpaw – or should I say Shadowfang? And you passed your final assessment! I’m glad you didn’t turn out like a certain pair of cats you know.” Brownhare’s eyes darken. I grit my teeth. I know she’s taking a dig at my best friend. My mother must have some sort of grudge against Brownhare’s parents. No wonder she disapproved all those times I spent with the brown tom. “Or, of course, like young Rainstorm. What a shame she couldn’t beat Flareheart, huh?” This time it’s Hawkpelt who looks stormy. “Mom,” I interrupt, “Aren’t we having dinner?” “Of course!” She gives me one of her smiles, “I was just having a friendly talk with your squadmates, that’s all.” She flicks her tail at the pile. “Feel free to dig in. You can have as much as you want, after all, nobody else needs the prey.” How come I’ve never noticed my mother’s hatred towards the poor? We each take one piece. I stare disdainfully at my piece, feeling guilty for having such a fancy meal while cats in the poor are starving. My mother chatters on and on about aimless things. Soon, she realizes that none of us seem interested in her topics. “So, Amberfrost, what’s your next plan?” I blink. I haven’t thought much about what I would do as a squad leader. “Wait for a mission, I guess.” I shrug, “What can I do?” My mother doesn’t respond. Her eyes are watching Lionclaw and SNowflare, who are having their own side conversation. “What was your first mission, Mom?” I ask instead, trying to distract her. “Didn’t you say you did something…” I try to think of a word for it, “…fantastic?” Whiteflicker smiles wistfully. “It’s a good story, but I do have a little business to take care of soon. Perhaps you guys could drop by another time and listen? It’d be a good experience.” I nod, pretending to be an obedient daughter. “Perhaps if we have time we will.” I mew. We finish our meals in silence. I can feel my mother’s gaze scanning the room. I’m almost relieved when she stands. “I’m sorry I cannot stay to enjoy the rest of the dinner, but please, enjoy yourselves.” She turns and walks out of the den.” “Not really the caring type?” Finchwing asks, “We could technically loot her den.” She glances around at all the luxurious things that I technically own. “You’re welcome to,” I smirk, “the maids will be over soon anyways. Let’s go and execute our next step.” “And that brilliant step is…?” Snowflare rolls her eyes. “Meet up with the rebels of course. It’s time they knew they had more allies here.” ~ “Are you sure we’re going the right way?” Snowflare asks for the fifth time. “We’ve been circling the area for so long.” I shove her lightly. “As if you can do any better.” “Watch me,” Snowflare pads in front of me. She starts walking (in the exact same direction I was going). I give Brownhare an apologetic smile. Appleleaf examines the road we’re walking along. Not only do I feel like she’s smart enough to think of so many places, I think she can memorize anything. “Are you heading for Rainstorm’s place?” the red she-cat finally asks, “She would know where the rebels are, right?” The white she-cat looks back with a cocky smirk. “Let’s just say that was my plan.” Finchwing shakes her head and I let out a loud sigh. “I think Appleleaf wins the ‘most helpful cat’ award.” Lionclaw laughs, “Obvious the rest of us don’t know how to get anywhere.” He glances at Brownhare, “Other than you of course.” Brownhare only shrugs. He looks rather elated to be back in the poor and if we really are going to see Rainstorm, he’ll get to see his parents again.” “Here we are,” Hawkpelt visibly brightens as Appleleaf announces our arrival. I take in the ruined pieces of what seemed to be a nice den. Most of the dens are damaged and abandoned. The raid that happened here must have really affected the poor cats living here. Rainstorm pokes her head out from a familiar den. “Hey!” she beams, “It’s been awhile since we’ve seen each other all together.” She links her tail with Hawkpelt. The two of them seem a lot closer now. “Are my parents home?” Brownhare leans forward desperately, “They are well, right?” They gray she-cat nods. “They’ve been hoping for your return,” she murmurs, “Let’s go in.” Brownhare is frozen. I nudge him forward. “Come on, let’s go. I’m sure they’re worried sick about you. We shouldn’t keep them waiting.” For a moment, I’m jealous that Brownhare has parents that love him and would do anything for him. I quickly push the thoughts away. It wasn’t always pleasant to be a poor cat. “Brownhare!” Silverfrost cries out when she sees her son, “You’re home!” She looks on the verge of tears as she embraces the brown tom. Tears flow from her eyes as Brownahre buries his head into his mother’s shoulders. “I’m so glad you’re safe.” Duskheart is standing stiff on the side. Brownhare lets go of his mother to glance at his father. “Welcome back, son,” his father murmurs, “It’s been awhile.” I smile at their reunion. Even though dark times are ahead, Brownhare will always have someone to hold onto. Something bright that lights up a dark world. Appleleaf coughs. Duskheart straightens again. “Brownhare, why don’t you introduce us to your friends?” He glances at all of us. “I don’t believe we’ve met all of them.” As the brown tom introduces the rest of them, I tell Rainstorm about our plans. “You want to meet up with the rebels?” She asks, “They’re hard to locate but I know someone who could help us.” “That’s great!” I purr, “Will you take us?” The gray she-cat nods warmly. “Of course, Amberfrost. I wouldn’t leave any of you to solve things yourself. We’re a team.” We say our goodbyes to Brownhare’s parents and head out. Rainstorm pads confidently through the dens. “You probably will be surprised by just who joins up with the rebels.” She stops at a mossy tree. “Laura, we have new allies.” A light brown tabby she-cat with pale amber eyes emerges from behind the tree. There’s a huge, jagged scar that runs down her flank. “More? You’re fast.” The she-cat turns to me and fear flashes in her eyes. I blink. The she-cat is staring at us and realization dawns me. “Larkpaw?” I gasp. Larkpaw – Laura now – backs away slightly. “I knew it! You were rebels!” She sags, “I can’t believe this is how we meet again.” She turns away. Rainstorm sighs. “Laura, also known as Larkwing, joined up with the rebels a moon after I did. You can trust her though,” she adds when I give Laura an odd look. “What made you change your mind?” Finchwing asks. She doesn’t look so sorry that she’s the reason the light brown she-cat is here right now. “Last time I checked, you were Flareheart’s biggest fan.” “Flareheart actually made me change my mind,” Laura confesses, “She found me one day and I begged her to let me back into the Beauty. But she gave me this nasty scar and told me I was where I belonged.” She ducks her head. “I changed my name to Laura then, because I wanted to start new.” I don’t know what to think. I always knew Flareheart was cruel but this? Did she think that Laura had no skill or ability just because she ended up in the poor? “You don’t need to feel sorry for me,” Laura shakes out her pelt, “I’m where I belong. I guess I’ll have to thank Flareheart for making me realize that the Beauty cats are just a bunch of brats.” She begins to walk away. “Follow me, I’ll take you to our boss. And don’t think you can figure out the way to the camps and tell the Beauty. We’re well hidden.” Appleleaf snorts. “As if we’d tell them. We hate them more than you do and apparently you’re a rebel now too.” “What’s your job anyways?” I ask, curious, “You and Rainstorm seem to do different things.” “I’m the messenger,” Laura mews, “Since I’m dung at fighting, they let me run around to deliver messages and cats. Rainstorm’s a recruiter. She passes new recruits on to me.” She wrinkles her nose at where Rainstorm and Hawkpelt are talking, “Though I can see why she’s getting you guys in.” She leads us through a series of roads until she pauses. “Make sure you enter without being seen.” She slips into a hidden tunnel and one by one, we do the same. When we’re all through, Laura continues to lead us through the maze of tunnels. I expect us to emerge from the tunnel to a secret open area but instead, the tunnel just widens to a spacious clearing that is underground. “Welcome to one of the rebel headquarters.” I admire my surroundings. “This is a sweet place to be.” Snowflare mews, “It’s the perfect hideout.” All of them look thoroughly impressed. An orange tabby pads up, “Laura, are these new recruits?” “Scarlet,” Laura dips her head, “And yes, they are.” The new cat is also covered in scars. There’s even a scar that looks like it runs through her left eye. Though it seems that both eyes are functioning properly. “I’ll talk them to see Shadowfang,” Scarlet mews, “You go back to your post.” Laura dips her head again and heads off. Scarlet turns away. “Follow me.” She ignores Rainstorm even though I’m positive that the gray she-cat shouldn’t be down here. In fact, Scarlet seems to be ignoring us in general. I guess she has other things to worry about. “Shadowfang is the current leader of this camp. He is one of the generals for the rebels and since our actual leader isn’t here right now, Shadowfang gives the orders.” Scarlet informs us, “Treat him with the utmost respect.” When we reach the side tunnel that leads to his den, Scarlet goes inside first to ensure that Shadowfang will see us right now. “Come in,” Scarlet beckons to us, “He can see you right now.” We enter. When I see the tom, my eyes widen. No wonder the name sounded so familiar. The tom was the same apprentice that Brownhare had defeated. He looked no worse or wear. “I knew you guys would be coming,” the black tom smirks, “When Rainstorm joined us, I figured you would too.” “So we can join?” I venture. Shadowfang’s one eye sweeps over us, “I have my grudges against you lot but I’ve also seen your power. It would be foolish to reject such a powerful group of rebels.” I exchange delighted glances with the others. We had finally joined up with the rebels.” The End. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Beauty